The Perfect Plan?
by Celestique Ships ExE
Summary: Fabian has been distant around Nina. A WHOLE LOT, Amber has the perfect plan but once people start disappearing Nina's problem becomes the least of her and all the other housemates' worries. What's the cause? and can they stop it before its too late? happens after Season 2. Rated T because I'm paranoid. (Fabina, Amfie, Jara, and Peddie)
1. Flashbacks and Fights

**Nina POV:**

I was in my room listening to Amber talking about how annoying Alfie became after they became _Amfie_ again, but I really couldn't care less about it I had my own problems after all. After it was revealed that Eddie is the Osirion, my protector. Fabian has been more distant than ever.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**A few days after that kiss**_

_I was looking for Fabian I had to ask him something, all of our housemates said that he wasn't anywhere at the school or the house. Then the idea struck me, he was at the Frobisher library. It had to be! I rushed to the library as soon as I can. Then found him sitting there, I took a few steps towards him then said "There you are Fabian". He looked at me, for a second our eyes met but he turned away just as quickly. _

_"Just leave me alone Nina" He mumbled_

_"Why?"_

_"Just Leave Me ALONE"_

_After that I took the hint and left. After that incident we stopped talking to each other._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Nina? Nina? Are you even listening to me? NINA!" Amber yelled. That brought me out of my thinking state "Um what is it Amber?" I said.

"You were not listening to me _again"_

"Sorry Amber, I just have alot of things to think about"

"Thats more important then my torture?" I rolled my eyes at that part and mumbled _yes_, Amber squealed "Nina! why didn't you just tell me? its boy trouble isn't it?, Well fear not! the dating guru is here to help!". I sighed Amber will _never_ change.


	2. Songs and Plans

**Nina POV:**

****I sighed, Amber will _never_ change. But just to avoid a really long lecture from Amber I told her it was nothing and that I just needed sometime alone. She nodded and left the room, after a few minutes I decided to listen to some music I grabbed my ipod then started playing some music the first song really surprised me why? because I can totally relate to it. I turned my volume up then started singing along.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_  
_Faster than the wind_  
_Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly_  
_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_  
_Once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn_  
_So bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Oh red burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_  
_But moving on from him is impossible_  
_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red!_  
_Darling it was red!_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red_  
_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_  
_Comes back to me burning red_  
_Yeah yeah_

_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

After that, I left the room

* * *

**Amber POV:**

****Nina may think I don't know what her problem is. But trust me I do, and I have the perfect plan for it. It will commence once Nina comes down.

And everyone except Nina and Fabian know about it. This is going to be good I promise.


End file.
